Little Taster Dance
by SJWLAS
Summary: Buffy S2. AU to how Spike and Buffy met in School Hard. One shot. *Co-Author: Buffy.*


**Setting –** Buffy S2. AU to how Spike and Buffy met in School Hard. One shot. -Co-Author: Buffy.-

* * *

It had been a long day and Buffy knew the night to come was going to be longer. Angel was out of town and so patrolling was going to be a little less fun then usual. Stake in hand, she walked slowly through the cemetery. She had heard that a vampire was in town doing a lot of damage. Her job, was to find and dust it, just like every other vampire she had dusted in the past. She wasn't expecting much of this vampire, thinking he was a new vamp just having a little too much fun to her liking. No idea what was to come.

The cemetery was quiet for a while, nothing much around but the tomb stones and the dead leaves rolling around on the ground around her feet because of the wind. She looked up and could see the full moon, shining down upon the graveyard, letting her see the place much better.

Spike stood in the shadows, leaning against a tree, watching her, his eyes filled with hunger. He raked his eyes over her body slowly, taking in her form from head to toe. He watched her, the way she moved, every action, every gesture. He had already killed two slayers and he knew the third one would be a charm. Taking out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deep, he started to follow her, walking along next to the trees. He kept in the shadows trying to decide which way he would kill her. She was short, blonde and she bounced when she walked. He shook his head, wondering who it was that decided which girl out of millions would be called when the previous one died.

Looking at her disgustedly at their poor choice this time, he shook his head in disappointment. The last one had been a real challenge. He smiled at the memory remembering how she had loved dancing with him, until the music stopped. But that wouldn't stop him. He would still find a way to make it fun, even if she did look like an easy kill to him. Finally growing bored and a little impatient, as waiting was never his strong point, he stepped out from the shadows. He cleared his throat and inhaled a deep drag of his cigarette. Eyeing her up and down slowly he smirked, before returning his gaze to her face. He lifted his chin slightly and raised his eyebrows as he spoke, "So, you're the new slayer? This is gonna be fun!" and he grinned as he slipped his game face on, taking another drag of his cigarette and exhaling it out slowly.

Buffy kept walking, A normal night as usual. Nothing to be heard or seen. She had been looking at the ground, kicking around a rock, not knowing what else to do. For once she had hoped that a vampire would come along so she would have something to do.

She saw a shadow form in front of her all of a sudden. She stopped and looked up to see, what she knew was a vampire. She took a step back, not quite sure why he was just standing there, looking at her up and down. "Do you mind?" She didn't like it at all. She held onto the stake tightly, as she heard him speak for the first time. "Too bad your fun won't last too long." She moved her arm slightly up, the stake pointing at the vampire, ready to fight and yet she was a little confused as all he did was change his face and keep smoking. She was used to vampires attacking her right away.

Spike smirked, "Not really. Can't say that I do," and he grinned. He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Is that right?" and he shook his head in disbelief. "So, what's your name then luv?" He shrugged one shoulder, "Not that it really matters. You'll be dead soon. But it's always nice to know the name of someone you kill, especially if they're kind of important." He finished his cigarette and threw it down on to the grass. "The last slayer I killed. She begged for her life." He tilted his head to the side and eyed her up and down. "You don't strike me as the begging kind," and he started to circle around her slowly. "You see, I got so bored just waiting and watching," and he smirked. He raised his eyebrows, a slight smile on his lips, "I tell you what. As a personal favour from me to you, I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit," and he stepped forward and punched her in the face.

Buffy kept her arms to her sides, stake in hand, ready to attack at any moment if she had to. "The name's Buffy but of course you won't need to remember that in a few minutes. And by the way, I'm not going anywhere, any time soon." A little out of concentration, she feels a punch in her face, she takes a step back and looks at him and laughs slightly. "Wow, that actually hurt. Could you be a little more careful next time?" She spoke sarcastically. "Any last words before you go to hell?"

Spike smirked at her, "Yeah, it was supposed to luv," and he grinned evilly. He raised his eyebrows, "Sorry luv. I can already see that your nose is flat at the end with a little pointy tip," and he pointed to her nose. He tilted his head to the side, "Would you like me to avoid that area then? So I don't make it worse?" and he bit back a grin. He up righted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Was that the best pun you could come up with?" He chuckled evilly, shaking his head once, mocking a look of disbelief, and then he moved quick, punching her in the stomach and then giving her an uppercut to her jaw, sending her back a few feet.

Buffy felt herself fly through the air, hitting the ground a few feet away from the vampire. She felt the pain in her jaw increase slightly and now, through the rest of her body from the impact on the ground. She slowly got up, having realized that she had now lost her stake. She walked slowly back towards him, angry. She walked slightly faster, and without warning, punched him the same way he had punched her, making him fly a few feet as well. She smirked slightly. She stood watching him and as he fell back to the ground, she quickly turned her head, trying to see if she could find her stake, but it wasn't in sight.

Spike chuckled evilly as she got up and started walking towards him. She looked so mad, and he was loving every minute of it. He took the punch as he smirked at her. As he landed on the ground he flipped back up again just as quick. He stood there for a few seconds watching her and then reached round behind his back. He pulled out the stake from the waistband of his jeans that she had dropped before. He had picked it up before she had landed on her ass after he punched her. He raised his eyebrows and held his arm up slightly. "You looking for this Slayer?" and he waggled the stake at her in his hand. He tossed it up in the air and caught it before tucking it back where it had been before. He shook his head, slipping his game face off. He raised his eyebrows at her, "I can't believe you lost your only weapon," he slipped his game face back on, "And I've got mine," and he touched the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his yellow eyes glistened.

Buffy watched him, surprised that he had the stake. She had nothing to protect herself with except her ability to kick ass but it seemed that he was quite powerful. She had never met a vampire so strong except for Angelus of course. She crossed her arms and stared at him, taking a step forward, not wanting to show that she was a little scared of him at that moment. "So now that you have I'm going to have to get it back then."

Spike raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, you could try that," and he smirked. He reached around behind his back and pulled the stake out again. He broke it in half and then broke up the two pieces in to smaller ones. He rubbed his hands together, letting the shards of wood fall to the ground. He watched her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You know, I really thought you would have been taller and your roots need doing," and he smirked. He shook his head and then looked back up at her scowling. "Well, this has been bloody disappointing."

He moved quickly forward and grabbed her by the neck. Pulling her roughly against him he took a handful of her hair and wrenched her head to the side. He bit down on her neck and drank greedily, just enough to make her remember what he had done. He pulled back as he felt her start to go limp. Letting her drop to the floor, he then bent down and looked into her eyes. He raised his eyebrows, fake concern washing over his features, "Don't worry, you ain't going to die. And you haven't seen the last of me. I'll come back when you're a worthy opponent." He looked at her disgustedly, shifting his game face off as he turned and walked away, a smug grin firmly in place.

Buffy watched as he broke the stake in half and then into smaller pieces. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing, but again, this was a vampire. As she listened to him, she felt his hand at her neck. She gulped, not having enough time to even react to what he had just done and suddenly she closed her eyes and she felt his teeth dig into her throat. She couldn't move or get herself free, feeling weaker and weaker and as he let her go, she fell to the ground. She felt the cold ground beneath her as she looked up at him, unable to move much and felt so much anger build inside of herself but couldn't do anything about it, which pissed her off. _"How could she let this happen,"_ she thought to herself. She couldn't understand why he hadn't even killed her or turned her into a vampire like himself. She wanted to know why he had let her live. She watched him leave, putting a hand up to her neck, hoping that next time they would meet, she would be more cautious and ready to kick his ass.


End file.
